


Return

by AmberKellyDarrow



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Wasting of hot water, but cute sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberKellyDarrow/pseuds/AmberKellyDarrow
Summary: Wade and Peter after a night of patrol.





	

Uniforms are peeled off, a shower turned on. Blood and dirt washed down the drain, fingers ran over scars - feather light. A head of hair shampooed and rinsed. Teeth clinked and tongues clashed, a body lean and pale to a second; muscled, pockmarked and blemished. Moving against one another in a dance of fleeting humanity, steam rising like smoke, filling tiny space. Small noises, whispered words. Cool air and threadbare towels. Footsteps in the hall. Soft sheets and open drawers. Pop of a bottle, nod of heads. One. Two. Nipped collarbone. More. Three. Time passes, movement starts, ceases. Empty. Full. Two become one. Motions, known from the many times before this. Headboard on the wall, 8 nails on pane of a back, muscled weight on a chest. Breathy demands. Moans fill the space, absorbed by clothes and covers. Height. Fall. Alone. Towels from before. Dirty Bodies. Dirty Towels. Sweethearts cradle. Eyes drifting closed. Sleep consumes.

**Author's Note:**

> Find more about my works here - fb.me/AmberKellyDarrow


End file.
